Natsu Slayer V2
by Adam-walker
Summary: ¿ Curioso no es así ? El como un abandono involuntario y la muerte de un ser querido pueden convertir a un niño alegre e inocente en un ser frió y vengativo que no busca nada mas que poder para obtener su venganza . Solo recuerda " Todos somos monstruos simplemente unos lo disimulan mejor que otros "


**Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece .  
**

**"Dialogo"**

**"_Pensamientos"_**

**HEY ! E vuelto a Fanfiction y tengo que decir que lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero la cosa esta en que después de ver lo mucho que tendría que cambiar para adaptarse a las modificaciones que quería hacer me decidí a mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a escribir todas las historias de ahí el V2 pero bueno ahora ya he acabado y en los próximos días re-publicare mis demás historias .**

**Advertencia : Esta historia contiene temas para adultos , violencia extrema , muerte de personajes y contenido sexual por lo que si algunas de estas cosas te incomoda te recomiendo que dejes de leer ahora mismo yo ya he advertido luego no me vengáis con quejas .**

* * *

La noche se mantuvo imperturbable , las nubes deslizándose por el vasto cielo perezosamente dando la imagen de una noche tranquila . Lastima que ni de lejos seria así .

Las nubes fueron desplazadas brutalmente cuando una enorme ola de viento provocada por las alas de una enorme bestia que volaba cerca de allí . La bestia toma la forma de un enorme esqueleto de dragon envuelto en un aura que prácticamente rezumaba muerte y malevolencia , sus garras huesudas tenían un brillo nítido y mortal seguramente capaz de cortar hasta la cosa mas dura , sus grandes alas capaces de crear grandes huracanes con un simple batir y por ultimo lo mas aterrador , sus ojos , sus ojos eran dos brasas rojas que brillaban con la intensidad del fuego digno del mismo infierno .

Este ser era conocido como Thanathos el dragon mas poderoso jamas existido aun en sus cientos de miles de años , habia matado a incontables tanto humanos como dragones , su solo aliento habia arrasado toda una nación , sus garras habían cortado fácilmente atraves de un dragon de adamantio .

Con todo esto uno pensaría que tendría una personalidad ya se fría y severa o la de un puto loco sanguinario ¿ Verdad ? No podrían estar mas equivocados pues este dragon tenia una personalidad que uno llamaría "peculiar" y esto era solo para evitar que te mate .

Thanathos estaba sinceramente aburrido , Igneel estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a esa mocosa que habia adoptado ¿ Cual era su nombre ? Ulta , ulter meh el nunca fue muy bueno recordando nombres pero en resumen Igneel ya no quería pelear porque prefería cuidar de esa mocosa Ja! lo que pasaba era que le tenia miedo maldito cobarde . Metallicana era básicamente lo mismo aunque su declaración iba mas por el camino " Si pierdo de vista al mocoso por diez segundos lo mas probable es que se acabe uniendo a algún gremio estúpido dirigido por algún idiota celoso que los meterá en una batalla de gremios que perderán y me niego a dejar que mi hijo sea un perdedor "

Grandine estaba fuera de la cuestión desde el principio y Hyorinmaru bueno era Hyorinmaru por lo que mejor dejarlo en paz y sinceramente no valía la pena malgastar su tiempo buscando a ese advenedizo que se llamaba a si mismo un dragon solo por una pelea . Thanathos estaba seriamente considerando simplemente atacar una aldea hasta que capto sus dos olores favoritos : Sangre y muerte .

Rápidamente cambio su rumbo en dirección al lugar desde el cual provenía el olor . Cuando finalmente llego allí se encontró con un pueblo , bueno ya no podría ser llamado así teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de los edificios estaban envueltos en llamas y grandes cantidades de sangre ademas de cadáveres cubrían el suelo pero el mayor olor provenía de donde suponía que seria la plaza del pueblo .

La plaza del pueblo era digna de escena de película de terror con toda la sangre y los cadáveres que cubrían el suelo , algunos de ellos habían sido partidos por la mitad con lo que solo podría ser una espada , otros tenían quemaduras de tercer grado cubriendo varias partes del cuerpo dejando ver claramente la carne y los huesos por lo bajo y por ultimo habia algunos con grandes moretones en el pecho o en el cuello dejando en claro que habian muerto ya sea por la rotura de cuello o sus costillas clavándose en el corazón o los pulmones .

En el centro habia el único ser vivo , su estatura era la de un niño no mayor de 7 años , su pelo habia adquirido un color rojo oxidado a causa de toda la sangre que lo manchaba , su ropa estaba hecha jirones a causa de varias laceraciones pero sorprendentemente no habia ninguna herida en los lugares en los que faltaba tela , en su mano habia una espada negra como la noche ligeramente rojiza a causa de toda la sangre que la cubría y los mas aterrador a su alrededor habia un fuego rojo demasiado similar a la sangre recién derramada envolviéndolo protectoramente de una forma similar a una manta mientras que toda su postura indicaba total y absoluta indiferencia hacia lo que acababa de hacer .

Thanathos aterrizo en silencio en la plaza y se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar de la carnicería que habia frente a él , todos esos cuerpos , ese maravilloso olor a muerte oh si este era el mejor olor de todos , él sin duda tendría que agradecérselo a quien fuera que habia hecho esto y fue entonces cuando finalmente tomo nota del chico .

El chico ni siquiera vacilo ante su mirada casi como si ni siquiera considerara al dragon como una amenaza para su vida pero la forma en que cambio su postura para poder esquivar mejor y el como apretó el agarre sobre la espada indicaba claramente que estaba preparado para un ataque . Fue entonces cuando el fuego a su alrededor empezo a hacerse mas y mas intenso cubriendo el niño como si fuera una armadura y Thanathos juraría que pudo ver al fuego dándole una sonrisa maníaca antes de envolverse alrededor del niño .

" ¿ Que ha pasado aquí chico ? " Pregunto con total calma Thanathos , claro que el no necesitaba ninguna pista para saber lo que el chico habia hecho pero esta interesado en que habia llevado a esto .

" Yo los mate " Respondió el chico simplemente .

Thanathos sin duda se sorprendió de que no hubiera ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento , tristeza , odio es mas en su voz no habia ningún sentimiento al respecto , casi como si toda esa muerte le fuera indiferente .

" ¿ Por que ? "

Thanathos en realidad pudo ver por un solo instante un atisbo de odio e ira y hasta cierto punto locura en los ojos del chico antes de que esta desapareciera sustituida una vez mas por total calma .

" Ellos me llamaron un demonio , trataron de matarme y yo los mate a cambio " Respondió una vez mas el chico simplemente .

Aunque el chico podia disimular perfectamente bien sus emociones el fuego que lo envolvía no podia hacer lo mismo viendo el como dos grandes cuernos surgieron del manto de fuego y lo que parecían alas surgieron de su espalda .

Ahora Thanathos estaba bastante intrigado , el ya se habia dado cuenta de que el chico no podia ser un humano desde el principio , ningún niño humano podría tener tal cantidad de poder mágico tan joven pero tampoco podia ser un demonio , por lo menos no uno normal teniendo en cuenta que su aspecto era simplemente demasiado humano .

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema sobre que hacer ¿ Debería matar al chico antes de que se convirtiera en una amenaza para el mundo en general ? ¿ Debería dejarlo por si solo y disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba seguro que acabaría causando ? o tal vez ¿ Debería tomarlo bajo su ala ( juego de palabras ) y enseñarle su propia magia ?

Mientras estaba reflexionando esto su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo , mas concretamente a la luna y una vez se fijo en ella tomo su decisión . Sus mandíbulas se arquearon en lo que uno podría considerar una sonrisa antes de soltar una enorme risa que sonaba como el hielo siendo picado .

" Este es tu día de suerte chico porque yo Thanathos el dragon de la muerte e decidido tomarte como mi hijo "

La mirada del chico no cambio en lo mas mínimo pero ahora finalmente pudo ver un pequeño dejo de cansancio y a juzgar por lo rígida que se estaba volviendo su postura debía de estar al borde del colapso .

" Dime chico ¿ Cual es tu nombre ? "

Los parpados del chico crecieron pesados y su cuerpo lentamente empezo a ceder pero antes de caer en el cálido abrazo del sueño logro decir " Natsu " Dos brasas similares a ojos aparecieron en el manto de fuego dándole una mirada que no prometía mas que dolor y sufrimiento eterno si le hacia daño a su amo antes de desvanecerse .

" Hm Natsu eh , bien que apellido debería darle nunca e tenido un hijo antes " Mientras pensaba en eso su mirada se dirigió a la "obra de arte" que Natsu habia hecho y una idea le vino a la cabeza " Slayer ( asesino ) , Natsu Slayer no suena nada mal "

Thanathos se acerco a Natsu para luego recogerlo cuidadosamente con sus garras antes de colocarlo en una de sus vertebras , entonces dirigió una ultima mirada hacia la luna antes de batir sus alas con fuerza lo cual provoco un tornado que destruyo el resto del pueblo antes de salir volando y perderse en la inmensidad de una noche iluminada por una luna carmesí .

* * *

Igneel levanto ligeramente su cabeza desde donde la estaba apoyando al darse cuenta de que el enorme poder que habia sentido se habia desvanecido pocos minutos después de que quien no podia ser otro que Thanathos se acercara a su posición pero todavia podia sentir un poco de ella y a juzgar por la calma en la que estaba debía estar dormida .

" _No tengo ni idea de que estas planeando hacer Thanathos pero mas te vale tener cuidado , lo ultimo que necesitamos ahora mismo es otro Acnologia o dios no lo quiera que ese chico descubra lo que es realmente " _Dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación hacia su hija adoptiva Ultear tomo una decisión " _Tengo que hacerla lo mas fuerte posible en caso de que llegue el día en que todo dependa de ella " _

Era en momentos como este que Igneel realmente se lamentaba de no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero simplemente fue incapaz de hacerlo , el chico no tenia la culpa de haber nacido como lo que era . Solamente podia rezar que esa compasión no volviera a morderle el culo mas adelante .

* * *

En una colina que daba vistas al pueblo destruido del que Natsu y Thanathos acababan de abandonar habia una figura envuelta en sombras observando con tristeza mientras lagrimas bajaban desde sus ojos .

" Lo siento mucho mi amor pero no habia ninguna otra forma de que Natsu se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme que no fuera esta "

" Natsu si de alguna forma estas escuchando esto por favor ódiame , despreciame con toda tu alma , vuélvete mas fuerte con el único objetivo de matarme porque esa sera la única forma de disipar la maldición que puse sobre ti , solo puedo esperar que cuando este dando mi ultimo aliento seas capaz de comprender mis motivos para hacer lo que hice " Mas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos antes de secarlas con las manos y darse la vuelta para marcharse .

* * *

En una isla se encontraba cierta primera maestra de Fairy Tail con una mirada de furia y resignación " _Ese maldito imbécil no se da cuenta de en lo que se podría acabar convirtiendo si una sola cosa acaba saliendo mal " _Pensó furiosamente antes de dar un suspiro de resignación " _Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada , ahora ya solo me queda esperar y rezar para que todo salga bien "_

* * *

El centro de los pensamientos del dragon y los dos magos poderosos se revolvió con fuerza sobre la espalda de Thanathos casi como si fuera consciente de los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos antes de finalmente calmarse aunque ignorante para todos el aura de fuego de antes se elevo ligeramente y dos brasas similares a ojos se abrieron en dirección a la del hombre que habia estado envuelto en sombras para luego estrecharse peligrosamente antes de desaparecer de nuevo .

* * *

**Bueno espero que os aya gustado el capitulo y como ya podéis ver la historia tendrá varias cosas distintas frente al original como el que Natsu no fuera criado por Igneel pero esto es algo hecho con bastante deliberación . Tambien tendrá diferencias frente al capitulo de interacción con las chicas del harem aunque el de Kagura sera bastante parecido solo que menos apresurado y una batalla mas extendida . En el próximo capitulo saltamos directamente a la unión de Natsu a Fairy Tail . **


End file.
